Saiyan Means Trouble
by Alotua
Summary: an alternative reality fic where the old king Vegeta decides to wait for a more opportune time to confront Freeza, thus creating a dimension where Vejiitasei and the saiyans are not destoyed... rating for violence
1. Choices That Are Made

Authors' note: This is an alternative universe fic. It tells the story of how things might have gone if king Vegeta (veggie-chan's father) had made the decision NOT to go up against Freeza as he did in the actual DBZ universe.  
  
As all of you should know, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and any other related stuffs belong to Toriyama Akira. I am borrowing some the DBZ characters BUT this fic came out of my head and is property of me so please do not copy this without my permission.  
  
I hope that you will enjoy my fic and if you do not then feel free to tell me why. I would really appreciate some (positive) feedback. Now, without further ado, I give you Saiyan Means Trouble!  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble  
  
Prolog  
  
Choices That Are Made  
  
"Sir?" Tamata repeated her question, "What do you plan to do about Freeza's latest actions?" After hearing the initial report, Vegeta had gone into a riotous rage against Freeza. The king swore that he would not let Freeza treat him and his people like trained monkeys any longer. But Freeza's empire is not something to be taken lightly or easily beaten. Tamata's husband Parsnic, who was newly raised into the Council of Advisors, tried to reason with the king by reminding him of Freeza's strength.  
  
"Your majesty, it would not be wise to strike out at Freeza. He is strong and he watches us closely, any revolutions would be detected and squashed before they could be effective! If we try to fight him we will be the ones meeting our doom. Your highness, I advise you to wait. Wait until we are strong enough to destroy Freeza for good!" Parsnic's passionate words rang clear in the hall creating a silence that was abruptly severed by voices agreeing or disagreeing to what he had said.  
  
"Do not wait! If we wait, Freeza will only grow stronger. Strike now before he can do more harm!"  
  
"Parsnic is wise beyond his years. Waiting is the only logical option! All of you know how strong Freeza is, he will crush us if we fight him!"  
  
"How can you be so calm!? After what that monster has done all of Vejiitasei supports a revolt against Freeza!"  
  
"Maybe Parsnic is with Freeza!! We don't know wha-"  
  
"ENOUGH" King Vegeta's strong command rang loudly throughout the hall reaching the ears of every Saiyan. He could not have his advisors divided at a time like this. His own thoughts were a jumble but it was clear that a decision had to be made: confront Freeza for better or for worse or wait . . .  
  
"Freeza has done many unforgivable things, his latest work not even the worst of them. He will pay for his crimes! But . . . Parsnic speaks sense. We are not strong enough for a full confrontation with Freeza, and it pains me greatly to say so. We would easily be beaten." Vegeta said the last with a heavy sigh that made him look older than his years. "We will wait. We must wait. We will wait until we have the strength to eliminate Freeza for good!"  
  
With that said Vegeta left the councilors to discuss his decision. Only one person dared to follow him out. "My king," Bardok quickly saluted Vegeta and continued, "I am pleased with your decision not to recklessly fight Freeza. I have to wonder though, what will we wait for and how long must we wait?"  
  
"Bardok, friend, I am glad that you are pleased with my decision. As to your questions I believe you already know the answers. There is no way I can be certain how long we must wait and I do not expect to see the saiyans free of Freeza in this life, neither should you." Vegeta watched his friend as he spoke. It didn't take long for the spark of understanding to shine in his eyes. The king smiled proudly and spoke in a conversational tone, "have you kept up with my heir's training? Join me, I am going to check up on him now . . . "  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They reacted as you said they would my lord" the fat horned pink soldier saluted and bowed low to his master.  
  
"Good" a delicious smile crept onto Freeza's thin lips. It didn't touch his eyes. "I only wish that I could have seen dear Vegeta's face when he heard the news . . . " the lazy smile slipped away to be replaced by an angry scowl "stupid monkeys, they needed to be taught a lesson." An easy smile slid back into his delicate features as Freeza wondered whether or not the saiyans will rebel. It might prove entertaining if they do. He could kill all of them easily. The saiyans were unpredictable toys and that sometimes caused trouble but they are also very effective warriors. A dangerous combination.  
  
"Sir, your orders? What is going to be done about the saiyans?" Dodoria's nervous question distracted Freeza from his thoughts.  
  
"My orders?" Freeza's cold eyes turned to the spiky pink man "we ignore this and continue to expand my empire of course. If the monkeys think to rebel then we'll destroy them and if they don't we won't." 


	2. The Banquet

Authors note: First off: I do not own DBZ. Secondly: This part of the story takes place approximately twenty-two years after the prolog. Prince Vegeta is now just turning thirty. Hopefully that can give you an approximate idea of when this takes place!  
  
I will mention a group call The Imperial Roses in this chapter. I just want to clarify exactly who they are. The Imperial Roses are an all female elite group of warriors who are loyal to the king of saiyans. I may write a fic about their history . . .  
  
Forgive me for distracting you!! I won't bother you very much longer, I just want to thank all of you reading my fic and a special thanks to Digi fan who was kind enough to send a review!! Please enjoy ^.^  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble:  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The Banquet  
  
The wall cracked as big Nappa crashed into it. He wiped a trickle of blood from his chin "You are stronger than the last time we sparred," Nappa popped his arm back into place as he talked, "you're almost ready to face your father."  
  
"That is enough for now Nappa, let me give him a go..." Raditz stood from the crouched position he had been watching the fight in and started to power up.  
  
"No," Vegeta's cold voice stopped Raditz from launching into an tack, "I have to talk to the king, we can finish this later." The prince acknowledged his men's salutes (Nappa's a little unsteady) and left them to spar with each other.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Vegeta, I hear that you are getting stronger" the king sipped from a charming silver goblet a nice cool red wine as he watched his son enter and bow.  
  
"Only as expected my lord."  
  
"Rumor has it that you are almost strong enough to fight me."  
  
"One as exalted as my lord should not be listening to rumors."  
  
"How are the men I appointed to train with you working out?" the king swirled his wine thoughtfully as he watched his son.  
  
"One is a little dim, the other weak, but they are good and loyal men."  
  
"Don't discredit either of them. They are both very talented in their fields."  
  
The Prince's anger finally bettered him as his father talked, "Enough of these pleasantries! What do you want father!?"  
  
King Vegeta drank down the last of his wine and set down the empty goblet before answering. "Can't I simply have a civil conversation with my only son and heir? No, I suppose not. I hear that you are getting stronger, now show me!!!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The prince was not unprepared for an attack from his father. He managed to block the first round of punches but was staggered by a strong left kick.  
  
The king followed his kick up with a weak energy blast. The prince dodged the blast and made an attack of his own. King Vegeta blocked his son's attack, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Is that all you have? How can you expect to defeat Freeza if you can't even land a hit on your father?!"  
  
Enraged, prince Vegeta dodged a strong right punch from his father and sent a volley of hits of his own. A number of blows landed but the king ignored them and brought his knee up, ramming it into his son's gut.  
  
"I will be the most powerful warrior in the universe!" spluttered the prince through gritted teeth as he tried to catch his breath. He dropped into a low kick suddenly, surprising his father.  
  
King Vegeta dodged the kick and caught his son up in an unbreakable hold "Freeza could easily defeat me and until you can do the same, there is no way you can defeat Freeza!"  
  
Vegeta released his son with a shove, "I am expecting you to attend the banquet tonight. Dress nicely Vegeta, this is in your honor." He said the last to his son's back as prince Vegeta left his father. Vegeta is getting stronger fast. Soon he will be able to defeat me. The wait is almost over...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I don't see why we have to go with you" Nappa would rather just wear a body suit and his armor than anything fancy but Vegeta decided that if his father was making him go, he would make his men go.  
  
"I don't like having to repeat myself Nappa, this had better be the last time I have to tell you. My father invited me to the banquet and I want to make a good appearance. I would not look nice if I went to a party and left my men behind."  
  
"We had better leave now Vegeta, unless your planning on making a late appearance."  
  
Vegeta watched Raditz for any hint that he was being sarcastic "Well if you both are ready then we can go."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Their entrance to the banquet hall was not unnoted. Vegeta politely acknowledged bows and salutes as he made his way to where his father was speaking to some official or another. His father belatedly saw him approaching and quickly measured him up with his eyes, noting the presence of Nappa and Raditz.  
  
"It's good that you came Vegeta! Peolple want to know their future leader."  
  
"I am not here to be shown off like a prized trophy father." The king smirked and prince Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously "I belive that you already know Nappa and Raditz."  
  
"My lord" Nappa and Raditz spoke and saluted simultaneously.  
  
"You brought your training partners! I hope you both enjoy yourselves." The king acknowledged his son's guests and turned back to Vegeta with sparkling eyes. "You should enjoy yourself too Vegeta. It has been a while sense you have attended a formal gathering like this."  
  
"I'm sure I will" Vegeta spoke slowly, unsure exactly what his father was playing at "any ways, I won't distract you any longer, other guests want to speak to the king."  
  
"It is as you say" the king nodded his head and turned away. Prince Vegeta remained watching his father for a moment before turning to see who else was being forced to come to this stupid thing.  
  
"Er... sir?" Nappa had already spotted the group he was interested in. "Would it be all right if I..."  
  
"Yes, maybe at least one of us can enjoy ourselves." Vegeta didn't try to hide the disgust he felt from his voice. Nappa adjusted his clothes and made his way over to a group of Imperial Roses. Nappa loved two things: destruction and women. "I suppose that you will want to head off to?" Vegeta asked Raditz lazily.  
  
"I had been wanting to speak to a few people..." The prince dismissed him with a nod and headed over to the refreshment table for some food.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Raditz's father Bardok was among the other guests. He was engaged in a conversation with the Eldest Councilor of the Kings Advisor Council. "Parsnic you must be very proud of your daughter. To be leader of a group as elite as the Imperial Roses at her age is quite a feat! She is so much like her mother. It must be hard for you..."  
  
"I am very proud of my Amato's accomplishments. I know that Tamata would be very proud of her. It has been three years sense Tamata's death and I do miss her but it would be pointless to leave my duties and mourn memories. How long has it been sense you lost your own wife..." Parsnic's and Bardok's attention was drawn to a pair of side doors. A number of others in the room also held their gaze in that direction as an immensely strong energy approached. Suddenly a commotion went up as the doors opened to emit Freeza.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
This is foolishness. Zarbon was not pleased with Freeza's decision to attend the saiyan's little party. When Freeza had heard about the banquet and realized that he had not been invited, he had been quite annoyed. Freeza decided that he would surprise the little monkeys by crashing their party.  
  
"Look Zarbon, the monkeys seem surprised to see us" Freeza smiled thinly and narrowed his eyes as he noticed the king of the monkeys. Freeza moved his hover throne towards king Vegeta.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta had felt them coming and was not surprised at all when Freeza entered and started towards him. King Vegeta calmly excused himself from the group of saiyans he had been talking to and turned towards Freeza. This was the king of saiyan's court and he was in charge.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta caught the eye of Nappa and Raditz. He noted their strained stances and signaled them to relax. When the prince was sure that his men would not do anything stupid he turned his cold gaze to his father and Freeza.  
  
Vegeta watched as his father turned and headed towards Freeza. He watched as his father bowed low to the pale monster. The prince was to far away to hear what was said but he watched as king Vegeta and Freeza exchanged words.  
  
After a moment of tense words the king of saiyans made a sweeping gesture that encompassed the entire banquet hall and all of it's inhabitants. King Vegeta made another low bow to Freeza and seemed to wait for something.  
  
Freeza barked a cold laugh and turned away from the king. Prince Vegeta thought Freeza might have said something more then but he was too far away to know for certain.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I'm watching you saiyans. Nothing you do escapes my notice. Do not anger me." Freeza said with his back to Vegeta. After a silent moment Freeza smiled again.  
  
"Zarbon, Dodoria," Freeza addressed the two officers he had brought along with him, "you two heard the king. We are welcome to stay and enjoy the banquet. So relax, lighten up a bit. You two are far too stiff! You wouldn't want to spoil the mood of the banquet now would you?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Zarbon had noticed the saiyan prince the moment they entered from his energy signal. Zarbon also knew that Freeza had noticed him too but Freeza made a show of looking around and catching sight of Vegeta.  
  
"Look Zarbon, the little prince is becoming quite the man." Freeza licked his lips as if he had seen something delicious and started over towards Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!! How are you? I hear that you had a little trouble pacifying a planet for me recently. I hope it wasn't anything serious." Freeza said as he came up to prince Vegeta.  
  
"I am fine. As to that planet, I had not expected to your henchmen to leave all the work to me. Nor had I been warned of possible resistance."  
  
"I'm glad to here you are doing well. I am terribly sorry for any inconveniences, my men had orders not to get in your way. You're normally so self sufficient, I had no idea that you would require my underling's assistance! I also had not expected such 'resistance' from such a weak planet. Their technology must have been very advanced to have created such powerful weapons. I do hope you can forgive my oversight."  
  
Freeza then inclined his head towards Vegeta and headed off to great others. It didn't take long for Freeza to become bored with the mediocre saiyans, all of whom were stiff as cats ready for a fight. He excused himself and left with Zarbon and Dodoria in tow.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"The young prince was very hansom tonight. Don't you agree Zarbon?" Freeza asked his right hand man when they were back on his ship.  
  
"His manners were very surprising. I believe he was wearing what the saiyans consider a suit as well."  
  
"Yes." Freeza said with a light in his eyes, "I think that I will have to take more of an interest in the monkey prince..."  
  
Freeza suddenly waved Zarbon away. Zarbon bowed and left Freeza to his thoughts. Zarbon's own thoughts were running like a well greased machine. He recognized the signs. Freeza had said it himself. Freeza was "taking an interest" in the saiyan prince. Freeza did that sometimes. He found someone who had potential, took an "interest", and the tormented them until they either went mad and died or became a horrible monster not unsimilar to Freeza himself.  
  
Zarbon knew about Freeza's "interests" because he had attracted Freeza's interest when he was younger. Fortunately Zarbon turned out to stiff to keep Freeza interested. Zarbon still held the scars, physical and mental, from that. He still remembered all the horrible things Freeza did and made him do. Often Zarbon wondered why he worked for Freeza. He didn't know and the truth was that Zarbon really didn't know what he would do besides work for Freeza.  
  
Zarbon did not want others to go through what Freeza had put him through and to some extent was still putting him through. If only there was a way he could help Vegeta. A plan suddenly came to Zarbon. He will gain Vegeta's friendship and maybe if he is close to the situation he can find a remedy... 


	3. Aftermath

Authors' note: I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, or any related stuffs. This story belongs to me so please don't copy it unless I give you permission.  
  
I want to make it clear that all of this chapter takes place in the day after The Banquet. I would also like to make a note on the layout of the buildings. Vegeta's palace is a grand old thing, the center of activity on Vejiitasei, and I may describe it to you sometime but I think it best for now if you use you imagination! Near Vegeta's palace (within walking distance) is a space center and Freeza's ship is currently parked on a landing pad there.  
  
I would like to mention again how much I love getting reviews and ask that if you have any strife with my fic you tell me about it nicely. I want to thank everyone reading my fic and again give a special thanks to Digi fan who has been reading AND reviewing my fic faithfully. I also will give a special thanks to Inuyasha Daw who has been kindly reading my fic as well. I will be updating faithfully every Saturday from now on so no worries about that. But enough of my gibber jabber, I give you SMT, read and enjoy . . .  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble:  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Aftermath  
  
"You seem angry this morning. I assume that last nights activities did not please you." Raditz dodged a punch aimed right at his head.  
  
"You think?" Vegeta replied tartly and pulled back for another attack but ended up dodging a well aimed kick from Raditz.  
  
"Unless you calm down, your anger will prevent you from fighting at maximum efficiency." Raditz informed Vegeta.  
  
"I'm efficient enough to beat you!" Vegeta charged Raditz head on and just as he was about to collide Vegeta shifted, suddenly appearing behind Raditz. Vegeta brought clasped hands down hard on Raditz's shoulder sending him careening into the wall by which Nappa sat nursing a nasty gash on the thigh.  
  
Mocking applause echoed in the silence that followed Vegeta's victory. Vegeta turned towards the source of the sound. Zarbon leaned lightly against the wall and watched as the prince frowned blackly at him.  
  
"You're never going to get any stronger by beating up weaklings," Zarbon said, indicating the discarded Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta knew that Zarbon was Freeza's right hand man. He had never really interacted with the blue- green alien though and was rather surprised to see him. What could Freeza want now? Vegeta had been promised a few days break here before going off to "pacify" any more planets for Freeza. Vegeta knew that he would have to comply with any orders Freeza gave. Vegeta also knew that Zarbon was stronger than him. "You need to fight some one stronger than you."  
  
Vegeta arched one eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?" He charged.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"What other matters are there that I must see to immediately?" The king asked with an air of exhaustion. The meeting had been in session for hours now and Vegeta was becoming rather irritated.  
  
"Ah, well sir . . ." the clerk speaking for the council looked around nervously "there is the issue of your son . . ."  
  
King Vegeta shifted in his seat at the mention of his son. "What has the prince done now?"  
  
"Actually sir, it isn't what he has done but rather . . . what he hasn't done . . ."  
  
"Oh? What 'hasn't' he done?" The king asked, his interest pricked.  
  
"Well sir . . . your majesty, the prince is of an age . . ." the nervous clerk started haltingly.  
  
"Get to the point before I lose patience with your stuttering" king Vegeta warned.  
  
The clerk swallowed nervously and gathered his courage to continue the report. "You see sir, the council has decided that it is about time to find a mate for the prince."  
  
Vegeta sat in silence for a moment and then he began to chuckle "Is that all? From the way you were acting one might think that the moon was falling!" His laughter wound down and the king took on a more serious air. "If that is the most pressing issue . . ." the clerk nodded vigorously, "Then this meeting is over. We can discuss my heir's love life the next time we assemble."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta picked himself off the floor for what seemed the thousandth time and spat out some of the blood that had found it's way to his mouth. The prince glared angrily at Zarbon as he adjusted his stance for another attack.  
  
"You need to harness your anger Vegeta. Unless you learn to control it, you anger will control you." Zarbon said and glared back at the young prince.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"A mate for the prince?" Freeza's embassador wondered as he made his way to report to Freeza. He walked though the stone halls of the saiyan's palace. Why would that be such a pressing matter? He had been present at the meeting and was rather confused about both the topic and the king's reaction. The embassador passed thought the arched gates that would lead to the landing field where Freeza's ship sulked. Why would it matter whether the prince has a mate or not? It wouldn't unless . . . unless . . . unless the councilors had reason to believe that the prince will soon be claiming the throne! The embassador's foot steps echoed in the hall as he suddenly broke into a run.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So," Freeza slowly sipped a thick blue liquid from a delicate wine glass, his eyes closed, before going on. "You ran all the way here to tell me that the monkeys are up to something," His blood red eyes shot open "And you only know that they are looking for a mate for their prince?"  
  
The nervous embassador oozed sweat as Freeza's eyes flashed ruby death "My lord, the only reason the saiyans would look for a mate for their prince is if they expect something to happen to the king-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Freeza's delicate face crumpled into a dark scowl and he crushed the wine glass in his hand. With his other hand Freeza gathered his ki and blasted the embassador into the next dimension. The frightened man didn't even have time to scream. Freeza looked at his hand. His cherry tongue darted out to lick at the thick blue liquid mingled with blood that covered his hand.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta crashed to the floor. He coughed out blood and shot daggers from his eyes. "That is enough for today Vegeta." Zarbon walked to the door which hissed open. But before leaving he turned "Vegeta . . . your determination is admirable." The door slid shut behind Zarbon.  
  
The room was still for a moment after Zarbon's exit. Once Nappa and Raditz came back to their senses, they rushed to their prince. Vegeta shooed them back and managed to stand up. "I will be the strongest."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"My lord, I was informed that you wished to see me." Zarbon bowed to Freeza. Zarbon had also been informed of Freeza's poor mood and he had no doubt that nothing good would come from this meeting.  
  
"Ah yes Zarbon, it is good of you to come so quickly." Freeza smiled almost pleasantly "I am going to get staight to the point. I was told that you had a sparring session with the prince Vegeta earlier today."  
  
This is not good. Zarbon could not help but feel an ominous air to what Freeza was saying. He feared that Freeza might find out his plans and . . .  
  
"This is good." Freeza said, unaware of Zarbon's thoughts "I want you to get closer to the prince. You will gain his trust . . . and report what you learn back to me." Zarbon felt a wave of relief but also confusion. It made Zarbon uncomfortable that Freeza's orders corresponded so closely with his own agenda. Zarbon was also unsure why he had felt fear and what exactly he had feared.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There was a nock on the door. "Enter." Bardok entered at the command of Vegeta and bowed "It is late Bardok and I have had a particularly tiering day. What ever it is this had better be important."  
  
"Forgive me my lord." Bardok bowed again "I have received a disturbing report from our informants on Freeza's ship." Bardok paused to highlight the significance of his words "It appears that Freeza's behaviors are becoming more erratic than ever. It was reported that Freeza's saiyan embassador was seen returning to Freeza's ship with haste after this mornings meeting." Bardok gestured to the landing pad outside on which Freeza's ship was temporarily parked. "It was also reported that the embassador was seen being taken out of Freeza's quarters with a large hole in his chest."  
  
"I didn't particularly like that embassador. I suppose a new one will be appointed." King Vegeta seemed unconcerned about the report. He was actually quite worried. He motioned Bardok to leave. King Vegeta knew that the time for waiting is almost over. The final confrontation is fast approaching. But will prince Vegeta be ready? 


	4. Bardok's Son

Author's note: I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, or any related stuffs. I did however write this fanfic and I ask that you not copy it without my premission. Thank you!  
  
This chapter of my fic kind of jumps back into the past. I'm sure that if you read it you will understand and if you do not then feel free to e-mail me any questions you have! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. A number of people, *cough* two *cough*, have been asking about the actual Dragonball hero.  
  
Thank you Digi fan, Inuyasha Daw, and Nasiya for reviewing!! I really appreciate it ^.^ and Nasiya: veggie-chan is no weaker than he was in the series, nor is king Vegeta stronger. It is simply a mental block that keeps veggie-chan from defeating his father. I will try to explain this in the next chapter so don't give up on my fic!! Please enjoy this fic and keep in mind that I would love a review now and then ^.^ ENJOY!!  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble:  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Bardok's Son  
  
A shooting star fell down to the Earth as a glowing ball of fire. Gohan was awakened suddenly as the falling object tore through the trees and crashed into the terra of the nearby jungle. He felt a strange energy . . .  
  
Gohan got out of bed and put on some clothes. He grabbed his power-pole before going out the door. On closer inspection the shooting star turned out to be some sort of space craft that contained a howling baby . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Fourteen years later a similar ship descended from the sky. The twenty- second Tenkaichi Boudokai was just completed and Tien was announced the champion.  
  
"I'll pay!" Tien offered when the Turtle Hermit proposed they all go out to dinner. Everyone was happy to agree to that. They had all started toward the restaurant when a dark figure levitated down from the sky.  
  
"Who the Hell are you!?" Lunch said with one hand on a gun. There was something about this guy that she did not like. The others seemed to sense something bad as well. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu had all taken up fighting stances. Master Roshi's glasses flashed from the light of the setting sun as he was the first to notice the strangers tail.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After Bardok landed on the planet, he used his radar headpiece to find the strongest energy on this planet. He had located a number of moderate energy readings clustered together and headed in that direction.  
  
As Bardok landed in front of the strongest group he ignored the blonde woman's question. Bardok's attention was focused on the small boy with wild black hair and fierce warrior eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kakarot . . ." the foreign word sounded as a verbal caress from the tall man whose eyes were locked onto Goku "It has been so long . . . my son"  
  
"NANI!!??" Bulma's startled shriek drowned out the other's gasps as they realized who he was referring to as his son. Her cry even made the stranger wince.  
  
There was an awkward moment and then suddenly Bardok laughed "Kakarot what have you done? Why haven't you completed your mission?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling Goku 'kak-carot'!?" Krillin shouted but received no answer from the stranger. "You must have the wrong person, you see our friend here is named GOKU . . ." no response from the stranger. He was fed up with this strange man and his even stranger behavior. "What is going on!?"  
  
"Yes, what is going on?" Bulma asked and looked at Goku. Everyone else turned to Goku as well.  
  
"Why are you all looking at me? I don't know what's going on!" Goku said helplessly  
  
"Well obviously." Choazu said sarcastically and was rewarded with a poke from Tien "sorry . . ."  
  
"Kakarot . . . don't you know? Don't you remember who you are?" Bardok's brow furrowed and he took a step toward Goku. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha snapped back into fighting positions.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I don't remember." Goku replied. He felt sorry for the stranger who now wore such a stricken expression. "Who are you?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. "You have a tail." Roshi's quiet statement broke the silence and caused the others to gasp in surprised as they realized its truth. "I have only once seen anything like it, and that was on the one you claim is your son."  
  
A slow grin spread on Bardok's face as the Turtle Hermit spoke. "Forgive me for acting so rudely to all of you." For the first time the stranger addressed anyone other than Goku, "I am Bardok of the saiyan elite." Bardok slammed a fist to his chest in way of salute.  
  
Everyone remained unsure for a moment "um . . . what exactly is a 'Saiyan'?" Bulma tentatively asked. She wasn't used to not knowing things and it obviously bothered her that she had almost no idea what this guy was talking about.  
  
"The saiyans are a mighty warrior race. We come from the planet Vejiitasei and are ruled by the king Vegeta." Bardok said proudly but he was rather put out that his son hadn't told them this already. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Everyone was again struck speechless by what Bardok was implying "A-are you saying that you and Goku are . . . are ALIENS!" Bulma shrieked and then ducked behind Yamcha for protection.  
  
"But . . . I was born on Earth . . ." Goku said in a slightly lost voice. Master Roshi put his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Goku, there is something I should tell you, Something that your grandfather Gohan told me." Roshi's voice was heavy and serious as he spoke of his former student. Everyone turned to listen. "Gohan found you one night after a shooting star fell near his home. He had gone to investigate it and found what looked like a strange space ship whose single passenger was a baby boy. Gohan decided to take you in and named you Goku. But you were unruly and hostile. You were a real terror to poor Gohan. But then one day you fell and hit your head. It was a bad fall and a miracle that you survived. From that point on you were a kind and gentle child, just as you are now Goku."  
  
"Is that what happened?" Bardok asked. He had listened to the Turtle Hermit tell the story and now things were making sense. "When you hit your head, you must have forgotten your mission Kak- er, Goku."  
  
"Mission?" Goku asked the man who said he was his father.  
  
Bardok nodded and explained, "You were sent to this planet to rid it of inhabitants so it could be sold to aliens. I wanted to come and bring you back to Vejiitasei sooner but there has been some trouble . . . what?" Bardok noticed everyone around him wearing looks of horror and disbelief.  
  
"H-how can you say that! Goku would never hurt a fly!" Bulma jumped out from behind Yamcha, her fear turning into anger.  
  
"I think you should go now," Yamcha said in a tight voice "Goku is our friend and he wouldn't kill off a whole planet."  
  
They all glared unhappily at Bardok with varying amounts of fear. Bardok just watched his son who had said almost nothing throughout the entire exchange. "No, I can see that 'Goku' would not do that. It appears that my Kakarot is dead."  
  
* * * * * * * Bardok sadly turned away. Everyone was silent. Bardok was about to jump into the air when Goku cried out "Wait!"  
  
Bardok turned around. A sad smile crept onto his stony features. He watched the small boy with loving eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know anything about you . . ." Goku trailed off, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say.  
  
"I would love to stay awhile and get to know the person you have become Goku," Bardok used Kakarot's Earth name "But there isn't much reason for someone to linger around a dead planet." Before Goku's friends could become upset again, Bardok continued "I am going to tell my superiors that this planet was destroyed long before I arrived and I found no trace of my son. That should buy you some time to live your life freely . . ." Bardok turned again from the surprised group but before he blasted off he said one more thing, "Don't be too surprised if your brother pays you a visit someday." Bardok flew off and disappeared into the evening sky with a smile lighting up his face.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Brother?" Bulma asked weakly of no one in particular. They were all silently watching the speck that was Bardok disappear. That was all a bit much to take in and it had happened in such a small amount of time that it was almost like a dream. Suddenly a growling noise broke the silence.  
  
"I'm starving . . ." Goku said patting his disquieted stomach. Everyone laughed and broke the tension that had been so thick. They all started again toward the restaurant.  
  
"Oh no!" Goku declared when they arrived at the restaurant "I forgot my power pole and my grandpa's dragon ball back at the tournament!" Goku turned to go back for it.  
  
"Don't bother. I'll get them for you!" Krillin offered . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bardok returned to Freeza and reported that the planet had been destroyed before he had gotten there. Bardok told the same story to king Vegeta who expressed sorrow for the loss of Bardok's second son.  
  
Bardok then sought out his other son Raditz. He told Raditz the true story of his brother on "Earth" and warned him never to mention "Goku" to anyone but the king, and only then in an extreme emergency.  
  
"Remember that the planet exists. If something were to happen to Vejiitasei, you must go there and retrieve your brother" Raditz listened to his father carefully and committed the names "Goku" and "Earth" to memory. 


	5. The Passing of a Crown

Authors note: I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or any related items. Even though my story is inspired by DBZ it is my story and I ask that you not copy it without my permission.  
  
There are two things I want to comment on this time. The succession ceremony is the main focus of most of this chapter. It is a very touchy issue and I may not have properly portrayed the feelings . . . tell me if you feel I did any character an injustice! I also want to comment on the layout of Vejiitasei's capital. Vejiitasei's capital is actually three parts: the palace, the capital city, and the space-port.  
  
Phoenix, thank you so much for reviewing my story!!! Your review was very helpful ^.^ Thanks! Thanks to my other readers and reviewers as well! I wrote a Fruits Basket fic recently if anyone is interested in FB then check it out! Well, here is chapter four! Enjoy ^.^  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble:  
  
Chapter four:  
  
The Passing of a Crown  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Freeza's crown ship slowly descended from the sky and landed lightly on the landing field that had hastily been cleared. Normally ships needed to have permission to land on Vejiitasei but Freeza's crown ship was an exception, it went wherever Freeza pleased. Today Freeza please to take a trip to Vejiitasei and check up on the monkey king.  
  
Five months had passed since Freeza had killed his embassador. The day after that he had left Vejiitasei to tour other parts of his empire. The saiyan prince had left Vejiitasei on Freeza's ship as well. Now he returned to his native planet much stronger then when he had left.  
  
Freeza had taken an odd interest in him, sending him on many difficult missions and expeditions. Vegeta had lost track of how many times he had come within inches of death. But the pain only made him stronger. He had also found an unexpected companion in Zarbon who had occasionally found time to spar with him. But now he was home.  
  
This was as much his home as anything else was, Vegeta supposed. He didn't really feel attached to it though, and that is most likely due to having spent most of his life so far off-planet training and working for Freeza. But there was one thing here that he could not ignore. Responsibility.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Sir, the council is in session, you really shouldn't go in there!" The guard protested as Vegeta made his intention to enter clear.  
  
"Are you presuming to tell me what to do?" the prince asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. The guard's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously and stepped aside. Vegeta marched purposefully into the council chamber.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The doors into the council chamber suddenly opened when one of the councilors was in mid-speech. A shadowy figure entered wearing a cloak of pride. He strode purposefully to the center of the chamber and stopped. Silence dominated the room until one of the councilors called out for the intruders to identify himself. The shadowed man ignored the command. He stared at the king and waited.  
  
"Well, what have you got to say? It must be important for you to interrupt my meeting Vegeta" the king asked the shadowed figure. The council members all took a second look at the intruder and with surprise they recognized the prince.  
  
"I am here to challenge you." The prince said in a clear ringing voice. "I believe myself to be stronger than you so I challenge your right to the throne."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Silence immediately greeted his challenge and then all the councilors began talking at once, creating a wave of noise that swept through the room like a hurricane wind. Suddenly king Vegeta's loud barking laughter cut through the noise and silenced the councilors.  
  
"Congratulations on initiating the challenge! I was beginning to think you wanted me to die in my bed!" The king said once he had his laughter under control, "Now if only you can stand up to the challenge!" it was an acceptance.  
  
Prince Vegeta bowed sharply and turned. He exited the chamber much as he had entered, Silent and cloaked with pride.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You're facing your father in the succession match!?" Nappa spluttered. He was surprised to put it lightly. He knew that Vegeta was strong but was he strong enough to face the king? Nappa had his doubts. After all, the king was the king and Vegeta was just the prince.  
  
"I initiated the challenge and my father accepted." Vegeta replied lightly.  
  
"You're finally facing your father . . ." Raditz said "But if you win, are you sure that you're ready for the responsibilities of being king?"  
  
"I will win." Vegeta said, contradicting the "if" that Raditz had used. Vegeta knew that he would win. He had gotten much stronger while he was away from Vejiitasei. The missions that Freeza had sent him on were tough and every time he was beaten up and healed Vegeta's strength grew. On top of those missions, The sparring sessions with Zarbon had been very . . . educational.  
  
Although Vegeta was now much stronger, it was Zarbon's thinking that the prince had been strong enough to beat his father for some time now. After sparring one time Zarbon had asked Vegeta why he was so obsessed with becoming stronger. Vegeta had told him that there was always someone stronger than you that you have to beat. Zarbon asked whom he had to face at present. Vegeta had considered not answering but ended up telling Zarbon about the succession ceremony.  
  
"You did answer my question" Raditz interrupted Vegeta's wandering thoughts with the accusation.  
  
"I will beat my father. What comes after that we will deal with when it comes." Vegeta replied truthfully. He had told Zarbon how he had not yet been able to defeat his father. Zarbon had laughed, saying that Vegeta had been stronger than his father for some time. Vegeta had become angry and asked why, if he was stronger, could he not beet his father. Zarbon had replied that he could not know for sure but he would guess it has something to do with the mind. Vegeta expects his father too win so he does. But this time things would be different. Vegeta knew that he would win.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
An arena had been hastily set up in a clearing that was accessible from the palace and the capital city of Vejiitasei. Before the actual match takes place it will be announced on Vejitasei air waves when and where the fight will take place and the people of Vejiitasei will be invited to come and view the battle. The councilors who were present at the meeting will be asked to view the fight as official witnesses.  
  
The palace was in a tizzy as official hurried to make preparations. All of Vejiitasei had to be prepared if the prince wins the crown. And likewise they had to be prepared for him failing in his attempt to succeed his father.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There was a nock on the door "Enter" Bardok entered by the command of Vegeta "Oh. It's you Bardok. I was expecting a visit from you sometime today. How are you?"  
  
"Is he ready?" Bardok asked bluntly and ignored Vegeta's question  
  
"Really Bardok, that is no way to talk to your king!" King Vegeta scolded "But if you must know: yes. My son has been strong enough to beat me for some time now. It is only a matter of if he lets himself win and from the way he was acting this morning I have no doubt that he will win."  
  
"But is he strong enough to face Freeza?" Bardok asked with an impatient edge of urgency.  
  
"No," Vegeta said lightly "But if he is careful and maneuvers wisely he will have a few years yet to train before he is in a position to fight Freeza. Unfortunately I won't be there to guide him and with his hot head . . ." Vegeta shrugged and silence fell on the two friends. After a moment Vegeta began to laugh "I need to prepare for the upcoming match and I'm sure that you have preparations to make as well" Bardok saluted and bowed to his long time friend and Vegeta saluted back "In case I don't get a chance to se you again before the fight . . . Fare well old friend."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The announcement was made. Prince Vegeta had challenged the kings right to the throne. The citizens of Vejiitasei's nearby capital city were all hurrying to secure prime viewing spots at the arena that had been set up for the ceremony. Other saiyans were turning on radios and com-units so they could listen or watch the fight as it was broadcast live from the capital. The ceremony was about to commence.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The challenger was the first to arrive at the arena. He stood straight and proud as he waited for the other combatant. It wasn't long before the king arrived. A cheer went up in the crowd that had gathered to watch the ceremony. Some of the people watching had seen the king's fight so many years before when he had made his own claim on the crown. But those geezers were few and far apart, for the saiyans were a warrior race that liked to die young. Vegeta had enjoyed a long and healthy reign. It was time for him to step down.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The prince was the first to attack. Only seconds his father had stepped into the arena he charged. The king blocked his attack but it had only been a feint. Vegeta slammed a fist into his father's side.  
  
The king was sent flying toward the other end of the arena but he used the momentum to his advantage. He caught himself and turned. His son watched the king charge but lost sight when he suddenly leapt into the air.  
  
Using the sun to hide his attack, he plummeted down toward his son with his arms crossed in front of him. The prince saw his father in the last second before he struck but it was too late to dodge or block. Like a battering ram the king crashed into Vegeta.  
  
The prince was staggered but quickly recovered and sent a strong if slightly off-aim kick toward his father. Before the king could get over the blow, the prince showered him with a volley of punches.  
  
The king grabbed one of Vegeta's fists and shoved back. There was a seconds break where he wiped away some blood that was trickling down his chin. The king then threw a punch with his other fist.  
  
Prince Vegeta dodged his father's fist and retaliated with another kick. He then clasped his hands and brought them down on his father's shoulders sending him to eat dirt. Before the king could get back up, the prince brought his hands together and started charging up an attack.  
  
"Gyariku Hou!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There was a bright flash of light and a powerful ki blast slammed into king Vegeta. The brightness of the light temporarily blinded the spectators and a great cloud of dust bloomed from the rocks that were crushed by the massive attack. The crowd was silent. People regained their sight and as the dust began to clear a single proud figure was seen standing. In a rush of sound the crowd began to applaud.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta swayed. He was exhausted. That had been the first time he actually used that attack and now he was drained. But he still stood which is more than could be said for his father. The king had been completely obliterated by the Gyariku Hou.  
  
Everything was strangely silent. There was a lot of dust and crushed rock. His vision was kind of blurred but he could see someone walking toward him. It was Parsnic, the Eldest Councilor. Parsnic was picking his way through the rubble. He held something.  
  
"Are you all right Vegeta?" Parsnic asked quietly when he reached Vegeta. The prince saw his mouth form the words but he could not hear. He nodded a yes. He felt too tired to speak, and he wasn't even sure he remembered how. Parsnic began to unwrap what he had been carrying. A distant part of Vegeta's mind registered what was going on and was overwhelmed. He felt so empty, so drained.  
  
Vegeta watched Parsnic discard the cloth that had been wrapped the crown of Vejiitasei. Parsnic lifted the crown above his head and showed it off to the applauding crowd. Vegeta didn't hear the crowd's noise of the Speech Parsnic made once they quieted down. He was hovering on the edge dark unconsciousness.  
  
Parsnic then turned back to Vegeta. Parsnic carefully placed the crown on Vegeta's head. The sudden weight served to strengthen Vegeta, drawing him away from the darkness that called so sweetly. Parsnic was now announcing the beginning of the seven-day mourning of the last king. A dozen women clad in black then rushed onto the remains of the arena and set about keening and crying for the old king.  
  
Parsnic and Vegeta turned away and started to walk back to the palace with the rest of the councilors trailing behind. When Parsnic saw how much trouble Vegeta was having just walking, he offered the support of his arm. Vegeta ignored the offered support and continued walking. Hearing had returned to Vegeta and as he listened to the crowd that still roared with applause and the mourner's baleful wails his thoughts began to swirl. He was king.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The mourning of a saiyan king traditionally lasts for seven days. In this time the saiyans are forbidden to shed the blood of another saiyan, even in self-defense. Governmental matters are often postponed until the mourning is over as well.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Sir," the alien addressing Freeza held a sheet of printouts grasped tightly in hands that shock slightly "On a recent survey of the eastern edge of your domain the M-class planet Chikyuu was detected."  
  
"So?" Freeza asked in a lazy tone.  
  
"Ah . . . well you see sir, it was reported a number of years ago that this planet no longer exists" there was an odd silence for a moment. Such conflicting reports were curious.  
  
"Go run a confirmation survey," Freeza ordered "and find out who made the earlier report."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Bardok!" Freeza said pleasantly as Bardok entered. "It's been some time sense we last talked, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes Freeza."  
  
"Let's get straight to the point shall we?" Freeza said with flashing ruby eyes. "Seven years ago you were sent to a M-class planet on the eastern edge of my territory to retrieve your son and confirm the destruction of the planet's inhabitants. You returned and reported that the planet had been destroyed before you had arrived. But just recently a scan of that sector showed the planet to still be in existence. Why did you lie?"  
  
Bardok's mind was in a tizzy. He knew this day had to come sometime but he had still hoped to avoid it. How could he answer Freeza's question? He had to stall.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I really don't care about that backwater planet but it bothers me that someone so trusted by the saiyan king would give me a false report" Freeza brought his hand up with one finger extended. He smiled and shot a ki bolt toward Bardok.  
  
Bardok saw the bolt extend toward him and there was nothing he could do. There was a searing pain in his chest and his sight started to fade. The last thing he saw was Freeza's flashing red eyes but his thoughts were of his friend Vegeta. It seems that the old king's prediction was truth, neither of them would live to see the saiyans free of Freeza.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Raditz!" Basil called to him when he turned the corner, "I just heard. I'm so sorry . . . "  
  
"Sorry? What are you talking about?" Raditz asked. He was confused about Basil's behavior and he suddenly had a very dark feeling.  
  
"You mean that you haven't heard?" Basil asked shocked, "I hate to be the one to tell you," Basil paused, unsure of exactly how to say this, "It's your father, he . . . Bardok is dead. I'm sorry Raditz."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"What is it Raditz?" Vegeta was tired. After the match with his father he had spent the rest of the day napping and the next day he made a formal address to the citizens of Vejiitasei that was broadcasted over the saiyan airwaves. Vegeta had also attended a few small meetings with the council. This was the third day of his reign.  
  
"Sir, my father is-" Raditz began roughly.  
  
"Yes, I have heard. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if I could have some time off . . . " Raditz asked.  
  
"Granted." Vegeta said. Raditz bowed and then turned toward the door. He was about to leave when Vegeta spoke again. "Raditz, I know that you and your father were close. I am sorry about your father's death." Raditz nodded in agreement and exited the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A ship was launched from the main space port of Vejiitasei. Raditz knew what he must do. He must go to Earth and find his long lost brother and then he must convince Goku to come to Vejiitasei and help him destroy Freeza. Even as the stasis sleep began to take hold, Raditz's mind was focused on the eastern edge of Freeza's empire. 


	6. The Reunion: Part I

Authors note: I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, or any related stuffs. This fic is my original idea and I ask that you not copy it without my permission. I also give thanks to DBZGTlegacy.com for their in- depth episode guide and Generation Z for their dialog scripts. I also give apologies to Akira Toriyama for following the actual DBZ universe so closely in the begining of this chapter.  
  
Digi fan- all of your questions will be answered in time . . . if they are not then feel free to send me an e-mail and I will answer what questions remain . . . if I can. Nasiya- don't worry about sounding negative! A negative review is better than no review and they help me to see what I'm not making clear. To answer your question . . . Vegeta has spent most of his life away from Vejiitasei because of a clever idea Freeza had to keep the Saiyans on a tight leash. Freeza didn't want the Saiyans to get cocky so he kept the prince relatively close. Ever since he was little the prince Vegeta has been training with Freeza's army and basically working for Freeza. As long as the Saiyan heir was near Freeza, an attack against the emperor might endanger the prince . . . I hope that answers you question! I also want to point out that Goku, Bulma, Krillin and the gang have all been living lives so far that are practically parallel to the actual DBZ universe.  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing!! I appreciate that a lot!! Please, please, please keep it up ^.^ and I would also like to thank Tenshi no Ai for reviewing my other fic, I Can Never Forget (I know this has nothing to do with SMT but since I'm not going to have a chance to thank them anywhere else . . .). Now, please enjoy the next chapter of SAIYAN MEANS TROUBLE!!! Sorry for the delay -_-  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble:  
  
Chapter five:  
  
The Reunion:  
  
Part one  
  
Krillin was murdered by a monster when he left the rest of the gang to retrieve Goku's things. When Goku found his dead friend and found out that the demon king Piccolo was behind it he stormed off to seek vengeance. After killing Piccolo Daimao, which led to the birth of Piccolo jr., Goku resurrected Krillin with the dragonballs. Goku then went to Kami's palace to train during the three until the next Tenkaichi Boudokai. After their fight in the tournament Goku became engaged to Chi-Chi. Goku then defeated Piccolo and won the Tenkaichi Boudokai . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Five years have passed since Goku defeated Piccolo in the tournament and peace has returned to Earth. But how long can this peace last? In space a small round craft is heading directly toward the blue planet. Inside the metal ball a warrior rests in the frozen sleep of stasis.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"This job is bigger than I thought!" The farmer stood up straight and wiped sweat from his brow. Just then he caught sight of a . . . a something fall from the sky only a few miles from where he was. "I'd better go check it out. I'll bring my pee shooter . . ." The farmer hopped in his truck and headed for where the . . . the thing had landed.  
  
It wasn't long before he came across a large crater. At the bottom of the crater a strange round object rested. Smoke radiated off of the surface which had recently been coated in flames as it passed through the atmosphere. "That's no meteor, it's made of steel. I'll be darn . . ." Seams formed on the smooth, charred sphere and the astounded farmer fitted a shell into his shotgun with shaking hands. Cold air filtered out as the sphere "opened" and hissed as it mingled with the heated outer air. A large muscular man with long hair emerged from the pod.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Time to eat!" Chi-Chi called but to no avail. She took a step away from her house, closer to the jungle, and continued to call.  
  
Meanwhile in the woods Goku found a good sized tree. "Ahh . . . this one ought to do!" He said looking at the tree. With one punch he felled the tree and then proceeded to lift it up and carry it back to his house.  
  
"Gohan. Welcome back . . . Oh Goku . . . where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi was hoping that the rustling bushes would be her son but she was not totally disappointed to see her husband. "Think you have enough firewood there?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Goku said after he had dropped the log near their house. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Never mind that. Have you seen little Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. This jungle could be dangerous if your not careful. In the woods there were lions, tigers, bears . . . "Oh my . . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"Where could he have gone? The ancient and wise one is waiting!" Chi-Chi said with her brow drawn in a frown.  
  
"I'll go look for him! He can't have gone very far!" Goku said and then whistled loudly. After a few seconds, a yellow cloud came zipping down from the heavens. Goku hopped onto the little yellow cloud as it flew near, and headed off over the jungle.  
  
"Be careful Goku!" Chi-Chi called to her husband as he disappeared from sight. "All of this worrying is going to give me wrinkles . . ."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" A small lost boy cried to the wild jungle. Only the sounds of nature greeted his call and he began to cry harder. Then he noticed a little yellow butterfly hover past. "A butterfly!" exclaimed the small child brightening. He began to follow the bug and jump trying to catch it. "Wait!" He called as the butterfly landed on a tall tree's branch, "It's up there!" The boy began to climb the tree. He had made it up a number of branches when suddenly he lost his footing. Landing on his behind the boy watched as his butterfly friend flew away.  
  
Alone a gain the child started walking. He then noticed some nearby bushes moving. He stepped toward them and suddenly a large cat jumped out of the bush. In surprise the small boy fell to the ground, "Play dead . . ." He muttered to himself. The cat pounced on him and grabbed his hat, "My hat . . ." The boy started to cry again as the cat fled deeper into the forest. "Daddy gave me that hat!" The boy jumped up and began to chase the cat. He broke through the trees and under growth to find a cliff right in his path. The child's momentum brought him over the edge but just before he hit the ravine floor, his tail managed to grab hold of a branch growing out of the cliff wall.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Compared to his maximum speed, the Flying Nimbus was just hovering over the jungle as Goku called for his son. "Gohan!" He repeated over and over again in the hope his son would hear. Goku didn't doubt that his son could survive the jungle just fine but unless he was found soon they would be late to the reunion!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The child had reached a river. There was a path of stones across the river which he began to jump over. "Daddy! Daddy!" He called yet again hoping someone would here him. He saw a bird sitting on a log near the river, "A Crested Blue Bird . . ." He went over to say hello. The small boy climbed onto the log and introduced himself, "You're so pretty. My name is Son Gohan." The bird took flight in response to Gohan's greeting. The log then started slipping into the river. Before Gohan could react he was floating down the river on the errant log.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The trees and vegetation were zipping by beneath Goku when his sharp eyes caught sight of something. He urged the Flying Nimbus lowwer so he could get a closer look. "Hey! That hat . . . ? It belongs to my son, Gohan." The large cat growled at Goku, "Where did you get it? Where!?" The cat ran away into the forrest dropping Gohan's hat. Goku grabbed the hat and continued his aerial search . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Little Gohan cried freely as he clung to the log and the water's current swept him down river. "Daddy! Mommy!"  
  
"Gohan!" a familiar voice cried from above. Gohan looked up and saw his smiling father. "Daddy!" He called out. With his concentration elsewhere the river took the opportunity to pull the boy underwater. He managed to struggle to the surface but was now without the aid of his log!  
  
"Hold on! I'll be right there!" Goku shouted and urged the Nimbus lower. He stuck out his hand and reached for his son, "Just a little more . . ."  
  
The river pulled Gohan into a cave, "Daddy!" Gohan cried. Goku zipped around the obstacle and saw his son exiting the cave on the other side and fall over the sudden drop of a waterfall. "Gohan!" He cried and was about to jump into the river when he noticed his crying child sitting on a cliff ledge.  
  
"I'm scared! I'm scared! I can't get down." Gohan said crying. Goku on the Flying Nimbus flew over to Gohan's ledge. Gohan jumped joyfully into his fathers arms, "Daddy! I was so scared!"  
  
"How did you . . . ?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"I don't know" Gohan replied just as puzzled.  
  
"Let's go home, Gohan. Mommy's worried and we have to leave for the Turtle Elder's house soon." Goku told Gohan as the Flying Nimbus turned around and started back to their secluded home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The farmer leveled his shot gun at the muscular stranger. The tailed figure caught sight of the farmer and, ignoring the weapon aimed at him, he approached. "Where is Goku?"  
  
"G-G-Goku?" The farmer stuttered. As a farmer he knew all about what aliens were and were not supposed to do, and aliens were not supposed to ask questions, "I don't know any Goku . . ."  
  
The stranger then seemed to dismiss the farmer. He looked off into the distance and a beeping noise seemed to emanate from a device that covered his ear and had a single green lense over his left eye. Then the alien stranger kicked off from the ground and started FLYING! Although the farmer did not know it, the alien was heading toward a strong power level that he had detected with the device over his eye.  
  
The farmers twitching fingers accidentaly hugged the trigger of his shot gun and the kick when it fired sent him to the ground on his behind where he remained for a while after. It was not every day that he received extraterrestrial visitors and lived to tell the tale . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Piccolo suddenly sensed a gigantic energy approaching and broke out of his midair meditation. Could that power he sensed be Goku? No, as the warrior got closer Piccolo could sense that it was definitely not Son Goku...  
  
The stranger halted in front of Piccolo and wasted no time in asking about his brother, "Where is Goku?"  
  
"What do you want with Goku?" Asked Piccolo who was surprised by the mysterious warrior's question concerning his nemesis. Who is this person and why are they looking for Goku? Piccolo was sure that this man was up to no good. He began to power up a ki attack.  
  
"That is none of your business" The stranger replied sharply.  
  
"Wrong answer!" Piccolo shouted and released a ki blast at the stranger.  
  
The light from the explosion that followed the blast faded and the strange warrior still stood unaffected. His cold dark eyes locked with Piccolo's and he began to charge a counter attack. Just before he released an attack that would have easily been strong enough to destroy Piccolo, the warrior detected a stronger power reading on his headset.  
  
"It must be Goku . . ." the stranger muttered to himself and let his gathered ki fade. The warrior blasted off and disappeared over the horizon in the direction of the power he had detected.  
  
"Who was that guy and what is his connection to Goku . . . ?" Piccolo wondered aloud as he sank down to the ground exhausted in the face of such power as that warrior held.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hello! It's been a long time" Bulma said cheerfully as she recapsuleated the vehicle which she had used to arrived at the small island and greeted her her old friends.  
  
"Bulma!" Krillin said enthusiastically as he saw the blue-haired woman. He smiled and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"You invited me for a visit, so here I am!" Bulma explained and smiled pleasantly at her old friends Krillin and the Turtle Hermit.  
  
"It sure has been a long time . . ." Master Roshi Lamented.  
  
"This place hasn't changed at all." Bulma said as she admired the scenery. Looking out over the ocean, all that could be seen for miles around was perfect blue waves. The Kame House sitting in the islands center was the only building to mar the view of blue ocean waters.  
  
"You're so cold. You don't come over unless I tell you to!" Roshi complained.  
  
"I brought you a gift," Bulma said as she handed a package to the Turtle Hermit, "some Manju Sweet Cakes."  
  
"You didn't have to go through all that trouble. Just a little feel of these," Rosh gestured toward Bulma's breasts, "would make me happy." Bulma smacked Roshi so hard that he was knocked to the ground twitching.  
  
"Can't take a joke as usual" Roshi said and rubbed his chin as he struggled to stand again. "Nasty as usual" Bulma said venomously.  
  
"By the way Bulma, where's Yamcha?" Krillin asked, trying to change the mood.  
  
"That idiot!" Bulma exploded, her blue eyes flashing dangerously "I have no idea where he is. He made me so mad, I didn't tell that we're all getting together. Forget him! Lets all have a great time." Bulma was through with that dumb-ass Yamcha.  
  
"You two sure to fight a lot" the Turtle Hermit commented blandly.  
  
"They sure do" Krillin agreed.  
  
"And where is Miss Lunch?" Bulma asked. She was blushing slightly from all the attention on her personal life.  
  
"She left to follow Tien five years ago" Krillin informed Bulma as he opened the package of cakes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"This source of power is moving at a pretty good pace," the land zipped by beneath the mysterious warrior as he flew swiftly toward the power reading he had picked up. "Goku, I will find you!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Endless blue ocean passed by underneath as t6he yellow candy cloud puttered quickly by. Little Gohan clung tightly to his fathers leg atop the cloud.  
  
"That's the ancient wise one's house!" Goku exclaimed as a small island appeared in the distance.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It's stopped!" The warrior said victoriously and continued to speed toward the power.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Son Kun! Who's the little one?" Bulma exclaimed when a little yellow cloud zipped down from the sky and halted before the island. She was surprised to see a small child clinging to her good friend's leg. "Started a side job as a baby sitter?" Krillin asked smartly.  
  
"He's my son!" Goku said proudly. Everyone took a closer look at the formally clad boy with surprise. Nervous under their gazes, the boy hugged closer to Goku's leg.  
  
"Your's Goku?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"That's right!" Goku confirmed. He then pushed his shy son out from behind him. "Say hello."  
  
"Good afternoon" Gohan complied politely.  
  
"Good afternoon" everyone replied formally and with amazement at his manners.  
  
"His name is Son Gohan." Goku informed his friends.  
  
"So you named him after your dead grandpa?" The Turtle Hermit asked. Goku's grandfather had been one of Roshi's best students way back when.  
  
"Yeah" Goku said.  
  
"What a shock. I never imagined you'd bring your son." Master Roshi replied.  
  
"Gohan? How old are you?" Bulma asked the little boy as she leaded down in a friendly manner.  
  
"I'm four years old" Gohan said shyly after edging safely away from the blue haired woman.  
  
"He's well mannered for your son, Goku!" Bulma said to Goku as she straightened up.  
  
"Chi-Chi is pretty strict" Goku said smiling goofily.  
  
"Gohan? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked the little boy again.  
  
"A famous scholar." Gohan recited brightly.  
  
"A scholar?" Bulma repeated. It was an interesting thought, Goku's son as a scholar. Bulma considered her friend Goku to be . . . not among the most inelegant of her friends. But he was a great fighter, the best! Just then Bulma noticed a furry brown appendage wiggling behingt Gohan. "A tail . . . ?"  
  
"Just like the one I used to have right?" Goku commented cheerfully. He smiled as he thought regretfully of his behind. His own tail had gotten him out of a number of sticky situations.  
  
"He does" Krillin said nervously as he noticed Gohan's extra limb.  
  
"Does anything particularly strange happen to him?" Bulma asked bluntly.  
  
"Strange?" Goku guestioned in confusion.  
  
"Like any kind of transformation on nights with full moons?" Roshi asked blandly. His eyes carried an uneasy intensity.  
  
"Full moon? We go to bed early at home so . . . Why?" Goku asked with a sudden, vague suspicion.  
  
"No reason at all! That's good to hear!" Roshi said guiltily scratching his head and averting his eyes. The others acted similarly, Krillin going so far as to whistle some random off-key tune. None of them could bear to tell Goku that it was he who trampled his grandfather to death when he turned into a giant monkey beast after gazing at the full moon. To get the normal Goku back one had only to sever his tail. Goku's tail had been removed for good some time ago . . .  
  
"Is he strong like you, Goku?" Krillin gestured to Gohan as he changed the subject.  
  
"I think that he has a fair amount of power, but Chi-Chi gets mad when I try to train him" Goku said regretfully.  
  
"Why?" Krillin said disbelieving, "What a waste."  
  
"Yeah. She says that we don't need martial artists anymore because the world is at peace now. She says that this is the era for studies." Goku recited.  
  
"That tomboy sure has turned into an ambitous mommy" the Turtle Hermit laughed.  
  
"Is that a dragon ball on little Gohan's hat?" Bulma asked when she noticed the orange marble atop Gohan's head.  
  
"It's grandpa's moment, the one with four stars." Goku replied. He lifted the yellow hat to show it off to his friends. "I found it and put it on his hat. Since I was at it I found the ones with three and six stars too. They're at my house."  
  
"Dragon balls, huh? It sure brings back memories" Bulma said with a sigh as she reminisced about all the adventures she and the boys had shared.  
  
"Are you planning on gathering them all to make a wish again?" Krillin asked as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the ocean. The rock skipped a few times before being swollowed by the endless blue depths.  
  
"I don't really have anything I'd want to wish for" Goku said over a moments thought. "I thought Goku's power would have diminished since he had a family now, but . . ." Roshi's comment trailed off.  
  
"You're as strong as ever, Goku!" Krillin said with good cheer. Then he noticed Goku's expression change, strain, darken . . . * * * * * * *  
  
"What's that?" Goku asked aloud. He sensed something strange. An immense power level was coming right for them. No one else seemed to sense it yet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Roshi asked as his glasses flashed in the sun and he searched the sky with his eyes. His merriment was replaced by seriousness.  
  
"Something is coming this way" Goku said frowning in concentration.  
  
"Could it be Yamcha?" Bulma asked doubtfully.  
  
"Something's coming?" Krillin urged Goku to elaborate.  
  
"I sense an amazing power! What's going on?" Goku said. He paused a moment watching the sky. "It's here!"  
  
"What is it?" Krillin asked as a speck appeared far away on the horizon.  
  
"Who is it?" Goku corrected.  
  
Roshi's glasses flashed in the sunlight, "I wonder . . ." the Turtle Hermit started to mutter but stopped as the being with the enormous power level arrived and landed.  
  
He was tall, well muscled, and had long, wild dark hair. His eyes were dark and cold and there was a light in them that seemed out of place. He . . . He smiled at them. 


	7. The Reunion: Part II

Authors note: So sorry about the delay! I couldn't upload documents on ff.net for awhile . . . But today I tried and it worked so . . . YaY! ^.^  
  
I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, DragonballGT, or any related stuffs. I'm borrowing the characters Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, and others from the show/manga. This story and a number of its character however, are of my creating and from my imagination so I ask that you not copy them without my permission ^.^  
  
Please note, for those of you who were previously following this fic, that chapter five part I had the ending updated. If you don't check it out then you will be confused about this chapter @_@! So please, read the ending of chapter five part I if you have not already. Also, please keep in mind while reading this chapter that because of the events that directly followed Bardok's visit to Earth (Krillin's death and the whole thing with Piccolo) that Goku and the gang have basically forgotten about Bardok and what he had revealed. They have all basically spent their lives as they did in the actual DragonBall series!  
  
Thank you very much SilverDragoness and Digi fan for continuing to review (I think that I may have scared the others off with my temporary hiatus! -_- ). If anyone else is reading my fic still . . . I love getting positive or helpful feedback, please review!! I suppose that there is nothing more for me to say so . . . Enjoy the next chapter of Saiyan Means Trouble!!!  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble:  
  
Chapter five:  
  
The Reunion:  
  
Part II  
  
"So we meet again, at last. You've grown up. I recognize you though . . . Goku." The stranger said. He looked relieved, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But there was a pained expression in his eyes. "You look exactly like your father."  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked the stranger. He had unconsciously slipped into a defensive stance.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know Goku?" Krillin asked suspiciously.  
  
Bulma took a step toward the stranger. There was something familiar, something not right about this guy. How does he know Goku and . . . Goku's father?  
  
"Stay back, Bulma. We don't know what this guy is capable of" Krillin warned. He also realized that there was something about this stranger . . . "A tail! He has a tail!" Krillin exclaimed as he realized what it was that had been bothering him so much.  
  
"You have a tail too!?" Goku asked shocked.  
  
"So you've finally realized my identidy?" The warrior asked. A glint of amusement shone in his eyes.  
  
"All those years ago! . . . That man with the tail who said he was Goku's father!" Bulma exclaimed as she recalled the events of eight years ago.  
  
"I had almost forgotten that!" Krillin said as he recalled the man who had visited before his death. "But . . . Who are you?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten that day. I may be old but I have a meticulous memory. If you youngsters recall, that warrior also warned us not to be surprised if we were ever visited by Goku's brother." Roshi said in all seriousness. "Is it safe to assume that you are the brother of whom he spoke?"  
  
"It's true. I have come a long way to see you . . . brother." The large warrior said to Goku.  
  
"B-brother?" Goku asked laughingly as he scratched his head and grinned goofily, "No way!" Gohan scooted behind Goku's other leg as he scuffed the dirt with Gohan's former hiding place. Since the arrival of Goku's brother, Gohan had been compleetely ignored and he was trying his best to keep it that way.  
  
"But why are you here?" Krillin asked and igrored Goku's foolish behavior.  
  
Goku's brother was silent for a moment. When he replied anger and sorrow warred in his eyes. His throat was tight but he ground the words out, "Bardok has been murdered. Goku, you need to know what has been happening on Vejiitasei."  
  
Goku's hand fell from his head as his brother spoke "Bardok . . . murdered?"  
  
"For a long while now Vejiitasei has been an unwilling member of an evil empire. For the most part we have been allowed to govern ourselves and keep our traditions but we are strictly at the mercy of a cold, heartless, murdering emperor, Freeza. We must obey the restrictions he places on us or face obliteration.  
  
"The saiyans are a warrior race, we are born to fight, but we are not allowed our own army. The only fighting force we are allowed is a royal guard called the Saiyan Elite. Any unauthorized organized fighting force would be considered rebellion and any rebellion will be squashed by Freeza. Our only options are to stay on Vejiitasei and take domestic jobs, join the army of the empire that opresses us, or, for the strongest of us, to join the Saiyan Elite.  
  
"Originally the royal guard was intended as an insult to the saiyan king. It implied he was weak and needed others to defend him. But our king was wise, he pretended to be insulted yet truly he knew that the Saiyan Elite would keep our strongest warriors out of Freeza's army. I am a Saiyan Elite, as was our father."  
  
Goku's brother paused sadly for a moment before continueing, "Recently the king died and his son took the throne. During the mourning that took place after the kings death Freeza discovered that this planet was still whole even though it had been reported some years ago that the planet was destroyed. Our father had made the false report to protect you and Freeza murdered him for it."  
  
The warrior then looked Goku straight in the eye, "I don't blame you for our fathers death. It was his decision to lie to Freeza and he did it knowing full well what the consequences would be when Freeza found out. He told me about you continued existence here on Earth. He told me that if ever something happened, I should come see you. Goku . . .  
  
"I want you to come back to Vejiitasei with me. The new king is strong! In time he will even be strong enough to defeat Freeza. Come back to Vejiitasei with me and take revenge for our father!"  
  
Everyone was stuck silent for a moment after the foreign warriors speech. Goku was the first to recover and break the silence, "How strong, exactly, is this Freeza?"  
  
"Hold it, Goku!" Bulma interupted as she realized Goku was actually considering his brothers plea. "You're not considering leaving Earth are!?"  
  
"Freeza is strong enough to destroy an entire planet with one blow. He anilities species for pleasure and whim. He is the most powerful living being know to saiyan kind." Goku's brother said, ignoring the pretty blue haired woman and her screeching.  
  
"Earth is my home. If I go with you to Vejiitasei it will only be temporarily. I will return to Earth once Freeza is defeated." Goku replied.  
  
"Agreed." said Goku's brother with a nod. He was relieved to have accomplished what he had set out to do, convince his brother to journey to Vejiitasei.  
  
"Um . . . I hate to interupt, but you never gave your name." Krillin informed the stranger.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly," Goku's brother said to the momentarily forgotten gathering. "My name is Raditz, son of Bardok. I am Saiyan Elite."  
  
"Do you have to go back to Vejiitasei right away?" Goku asked Raditz. "I was thinking that you might want to stay awhile on Earth. We could get to know each other . . ."  
  
"That would be nice" Raditz replied with a small smile.  
  
"You could stay here at the Kame House!" The Turtle Hermit offered.  
  
"I don't think that he would want to stay here," Bulma interrupted disapprovingly before Raditz could answer. "He wouldn't learn anything about Earth on this isolated island. You are welcome to stay at the Capsule Corp. manner, Raditz."  
  
It was settled. They didn't stay around Roshi's place for much longer after that. Once the good-byes were said, Goku and his son headed off on the Flying Nimbus, promising to visit Bulma and Raditz first thing tomorrow morning. Bulma and Roshi then left in a capsule vehicle while Roshi and Krillin remained on the island.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The rosy sun peeked over the horizon at the Capsule Corporation Manor the next morning. Bulma, at this time, was still sound asleep and snoring slightly. Her parents however were already up. Mr. Briefs was tinkering with some little gadget or another while Mrs. Briefs was busy in the kitchen preparing a grand breakfast. The Briefs's guest was awake as well. Raditz had always been an early riser and after the long nap he had suffered on his trip to Earth, he needed very little sleep.  
  
Raditz swung his legs out of the borrowed bed and stood up. He had stayed the night in one of the manors many guest room and now he needed to find one of the manors many restrooms. After a bit of testing his memory of the tour Bulma had given him last night, Raditz found a restroom and relieved himself. As he was leaving the restroom and about to return to the guest room, Raditz smelled something interesting.  
  
He walked off down the hallway in the direction of the smell. He soon came to a set of stairs. From there it could be identified that the smell was of food and coming from the first floor. Raditz had descended the stair case and walked a little further when he started hearing the screechings of a woman. He recognized the voice to be that of Bulma's mother, whom he had met last night. After a moment of indecision, Raditz entered the kitchen, where Bulma's mother was cooking.  
  
"Good morning Raditz!" Mrs. Briefs chirped to the tall man as he entered. "How do you like your eggs dear? You do know what eggs are don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I like the yolk runny . . . please." He said awkwardly as he tried to stand out of the way. "Where is your husband?"  
  
"Oh! You're so polite!" Mrs. Briefs said in delight. Her arms were flying as she tried to manage all of the cooking dishes at once. "I'm sure that daddy is around somewhere! He's probally fiddling with some toy or another."  
  
Mrs. And Mr. Briefs had been surprised be the guest that their daughter Bulma had brought over for dinner yesterday but both were delighted to have a house guest. Especially Mrs. Briefs who delighted in entertaining visitors and the like.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat at the table dear . . . or if you would prefer to do something you could help mind the bacon! Bulma doesn't usually get up very early but breakfast should be ready soon."  
  
Raditz decided to help Mrs. Briefs while she continued to chat cheerfully and cook. It wasn't all that long before the meal was ready and they were putting the plates on the table. Just as the pair were sitting down at the small breakfast table in the kitchen, a freshly showered Bulma entered the room.  
  
"Good morning mom, Raditz!" Bulma said as she sat down with them. Her shoulder length blue hair was newly combed and she wore a short sun dress with a floral print.  
  
"You wouldn't start breakfast with out me, would you!?" Mr. Briefs asked as he entered from a side door.  
  
Raditz glanced up at Mr. Briefs as he entered and something on his shoulder caught Raditz's attention. It was small black and furry with two wide eyes. The eyes blinked at Raditz. "What is that!?" He blurted out.  
  
"Tama?" Bulma asked in confusion after following Raditz's gaze. "He's our pet cat."  
  
"Pet . . . cat?" asked Raditz uneasily.  
  
"You know, domesticated animals?" Bulma explained sarcastically.  
  
"We don't have 'domesticated animals' on my planet . . ." Raditz replied, still unsure. "What does it do?"  
  
"Do? It doesn't do a-" Bulma started grumpily. It was too early in the morning to be playing twenty questions with an alien.  
  
"It's cute and loveable and it keeps daddy company!" piped in Mrs. Briefs before her daughter could complete her less-than-polite reply.  
  
"Oh . . ." Raditz said lamely. He still didn't quite understand the "cat's" purpose, but at least now he was sure that it wasn't a threat.  
  
"Well, dig in!" Mrs. Encouraged cheerfully. "I made plenty extra this morning because I know how much Goku likes to eat and I'm sure that his brother must be the same!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When Breakfast was over Mr. Briefs returned to his lad while Mrs. Briefs went to the gardens to tend plants. Bulma was planning on shopping and leaving Raditz to his own devices until she came back. Just as Bulma was about to open the door and go, the doorbell rang. Her already half-extended arm froze for a moment in surprise before spanning the rest of the distance to the doorknob. She turned the handle and the door swung open to reveal Yamcha.  
  
He wore a respectable blue suit and the faint scent of cologne hung around him. In his hands he grasped a bouquet of red roses and on his face he wore a charming smile. Bulma's mood quickly turned from the sunny excitement of pre-shopping to a stony gloom at the sight of him.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked sharply. Bulma gained a little happiness at the sight of his smoth smile faltering momentarily. Yamcha had probably hoped that she had forgotten how angry he had made her. Small chance of that happening.  
  
"I came here to apologize, Bulma" Yamcha said seriously. "What I did was inconsiderate and I would take it back if I could. I should have given consideration to your feelings-."  
  
"Well you can't take it back and you-!" Bulma yelled angrily.  
  
"Please," Yamcha said, hushing her "Hear me out Bulma!" He took a breath and put on his best pleading eyes, "I . . . I love you Bulma. We belong together. If you don't take me back, I don't know what I'll do." Yamcha put his fingers over Bulma's mouth before she could snape anything else out. "Please, just say that you'll go out to dinner with me tommorow night."  
  
Bulma was silent for a moment. Their relationship had been on and off like this for awhile now and she didn't want to get hurt again. But it was so exhausting being angry at Yamcha. She just didn't want to deal with him any longer. Yet his plea seemed so genuine and it couldn't hurt just to have dinner with him . . . "Fine! I'll have dinner with you, but it's NOT a date!"  
  
"Thank you Bulma!" Yamcha said and grabbed up her hand to gently brush it with his lips. "You won't regret this, you'll see!" With that he turned and left.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Bulma slammed the door shut as soon as Yamcha had turned. Bulma held the hand he had kissed to her chest and leaned leisurely against the door. A blush lingered on her cheeks. After a few minutes of standing prone in that position she remembered why she had originally come to the door. She was going shoping!  
  
This time Bulma's hand made it to the doorknob before the bell rang. She sighed, thinking that it must be Yamcha come back to grovel some more, took a breath and opened the door. "I told you that I would go so what do you want now . . . !? Oh, it's you, Son Goku . . ."  
  
"Hi Bulma! I'm here to visit my brother . . . where did you say that you were going? I'm sorry but I must have forgotten!" Goku asked in confusion. He seemed to think that she had meant to yell at him.  
  
"Never mind, Goku. I'll take you to your brother" Bulma said in exasperation.  
  
"Thanks!" Goku said and stepped inside, followed by his little son.  
  
"You brought your son!" Bulma exclaimed pleasantly. She bent down to say hello but the little boy ducked behind his fathers' legs. "Shy, isn't he?"  
  
"I thought he should get to know his uncle!" Goku said happily and followed behind Bulma as she led him to where she had last seen Raditz.  
  
"It's still hard to think of you as a father, Goku" Bulma admitted as she led Goku and his son to one of the numerous sitting rooms that the Briefs house featured. When she entered, Raditz looked over at her. He was still sitting exactly where she had left him. "Have you been sitting there this whole time? . . . Never mind. Goku is here to visit you."  
  
Raditz stood and half smiled at Goku. "I'm glad that you came. We didn't have much time to talk yesterday."  
  
"Of course I came!" Goku said smiling broadly. He then seemed to remember something and ushered Gohan out from behind him. "I brought someone I think you should meet!" He presented Gohan in front of him. "Say hello to your uncle, Gohan!"  
  
"Good morning" said the small child while giving a small bow.  
  
Raditz was struck silent for a moment as he realized what Goku had said. "Is he your son?" He asked Goku and pointed rudely at Gohan, who ran behind his father again.  
  
"Uh huh!" said Goku proudly. "I didn't have time to him before. I thought that you might like to get to know him . . . and me."  
  
Raditz nodded tightly, his eyes sparkling with emotion. "I would like that."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later Mrs. Briefs found them and declared that it was such a nice day they had to have lunch outside. Mrs. Briefs led them to one of the larger gardens where a picnic style lunch was already spread out. The saiyans dug right in and the meal was quickly consumed.  
  
"That was delicious Mrs. Briefs!" Goku complimented as he patted his full stomach.  
  
"Why thank you Goku! I'm glad you liked it" Mrs. Briefs replied with a smile. Little Gohan was taking a nap on her lap.  
  
"Goku likes anything edible" Bulma said, rolling her eyes. Goku just smiled and continued to pat his stomsch contentedly.  
  
"Raditz," Goku said once he had his fill of smiling and stomach patting, "I know that you're really strong but I'd like to see how you fight!"  
  
"You want to spar with me? Right here?" Raditz asked, a little surprised by the sudden topic change.  
  
"On no! No way, I don't want you guys trashing my house. If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else!" Bulma said, sensing that the capsule corp. building was in danger.  
  
"Well I was planning on taking it out side . . ." Goku said guiltily.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A few minutes later Goku and Raditz were a safe distance away from the Capsule Corp. Building and in the wilderness. They had left Gohan still sleeping with Mrs. Briefs and Bulma. The blue haired girl had mentioned needing to go shopping . . .  
  
"Ready when you are!" Goku said to his brother. Raditz nodded and in an eye blink he was charging at Goku. He was prepared for the attack and dodged, sending his knee into Raditz's stomach while he was at it.  
  
The knee had little affect on Raditz and he turned to send his brother a punch. The attack landed on Goku's side and sent him backwards a few stumbling paces. Goku recovered and launched a volley of punches at his brother.  
  
Raditz blocked every punch with one arm. He brought his free arm back to punch Goku. As Raditz let loose the fist a green hand snaked in from behind Goku and caught the fist.  
  
"Huh?" Goku stopped paused in the fight, his expression that of confusion.  
  
"What . . . ! You again?" Raditz exclaimed angrily as his eyes made the journey from the green hand that had stopped his fist, to the green arm attached to the arm, and up to the angry eyes that glared daggers at him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I see that you didn't forget me" Piccolo said as he tightened his grip on the strong warriors' fist.  
  
"Piccolo?!" Goku exclaimed happily as he turned his head sideways and upward to get a better view of the tall green man. "What are you doing here?" Goku asked conversationally. He then seemed to notice the glaring contest between his brother and Piccolo. "Have you two already met?"  
  
"You could say that . . . What the hell do you want Namekian?" Raditz said.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Piccolo replied.  
  
"Um . . . come on guys! Don't fight!" Goku said nervously.  
  
Both Piccolo and Raditz turned their angry glares on Goku. "How the Hell do you know this guy?" They both demanded at the same time. Their gazes locked back into place and sparks practically flew as Raditz and Piccolo glared death at one other.  
  
"Ah . . . well Raditz . . . Piccolo helped me save the planet last year!" Goku said on a sudden inspiration.  
  
"Do not be mistaken! Just because I agreed to make a temporary alliance with you against that fool Garlic jr. does not make us allies!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"Of course not" Goku agreed smiling. He then Pointed to Raditz, "This is my brother Raditz!"  
  
"Brother?" gasped a shocked Piccolo. Raditz grinned menacingly at the gaping Piccolo.  
  
"Um . . . If the introductions are over with, can we get back to the fight?" Goku asked as he shifted his weight impatiently.  
  
"What ever" Piccolo said to no one in particular. His next comment was addressed to Raditz, "I don't trust you, even if you really are Goku's brother . . . no- especially if you are Goku's brother!"  
  
Raditz snorted as Piccolo turned and walked a number of paces away and sat down in a meditative position, seemingly oblivious to the two saiyans. Raditz then shot a quick low kick at Goku, catching him off guard and reinitiating the match.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The spar ended in a stalemate. For most of the fight Raditz had dominated but Goku had managed to land a number of prime hits. Goku was almost as strong as his older brother.  
  
Only a few hours after they had left the Capsule Corp. Manor, they returned. Piccolo, for his own reasons, had discreetly watched the rest of the fight. He had decided to follow them to the Capsule Corporation Manor with the intent of monitoring Raditz's activities until he left Earth. 


	8. Cat Diversions

Authors Note: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or any related stuffs. Please do not copy any of the this fic with out my permission! I apologize for not having updated in awhile. I wish I could say 'I was on vacation!' but that would be a lie. The real reason is that I've lost a lot of my steam for this story and I lose track of time during the summer . . . I'm not quitting this story though! I'm gonna see it through!!  
  
I want to thank Digi fan! Thank you very much for continuing to read and review! I'm glad that my fic has interested someone ^.^ . . . . If anyone else is reading I'm sure that you know I would appreciate some feedback. I think that I've blabbered enough now so . . . Please enjoy chapter six of Saiyan Means Trouble!!!  
  
Saiyan Means Trouble:  
  
Chapter six:  
  
Cat Diversions  
  
"Hello Goku" Bulma greeted blandly when she opened the door to find that the warriors had returned. "Did you have a fun battle?"  
  
"Yeah! Piccolo even payed us a visit!" Goku said happily.  
  
"Why would you be happy about that?" Bulma exclaimed, her blandness a little shaken by her friends enthusiasm about a visit from their old nemesis. She silently questioned Goku's sanity.  
  
"I don't know" Goku replied with a shrug. "Did you have fun shopping?"  
  
"No! I haven't even had a chance to go yet!" Bulma burst out in complaint at the subject change. "I was about to leave when one of my dad's little experiments went wrong. There was an explosion and I've been busy helping to reorganize things. Thankfully no one was hurt but now I only have a few hours left before it's to late for shopping, and that's if I can even get out of the house without anymore distractions!"  
  
"Gee . . . That's too bad Bulma . . ." Goku said sympathetically.  
  
"Well . . . why don't we all go shopping right now?" Bulma asked suddenly. "Yeah! That would be great! I usually have Yamcha go with me but he's being a pig right now . . . This would be a great way for Raditz to see Earth at its best, too!"  
  
"I don't know . . ." Goku said uncertainly. He had gone shopping with Bulma before and was not eager to revisit the experience anytime soon. "What about Gohan? Has he been any trouble? Does he want to go home?"  
  
"Don't worry about Gohan! My mom is having a blast toting him around the house and he seems to enjoy helping her out." Bulma replied.  
  
"I'll go shopping with you, Bulma" Raditz said as Goku tried to think up another plausible excuse. "I would like to see more of this planet and it would be a pleasure to go anywhere with you."  
  
"I'll go too I guess" Goku said as he scratched his head in defeat. Raditz was walking into this blindly and as Raditz's brother, it's his responsibility to do what he can to protect him . . . or at least be there so he doesn't have to suffer alone . . .  
  
"That's great!" Bulma beamed and plucked a capsule from her pocket as she headed for the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They had been 'shopping' for hours. Raditz had quickly discovered the true meaning of boredom within the first few minutes of hurrying from shop to shop behind the tireless blue-haired Bulma. He was also quick to realize that the actual reason for Bulma wanting them to come was so they could carry her numerous bags and packages of purchases. Raditz by this time was carrying five overflowing bags while Goku balanced four bags grasped in one hand and three clenched in the other. To subdue the overwhelming boredom that came from all this, Raditz had taken to counting street signs, which he found particularly interesting compared to 'shopping'.  
  
'North Carp Street makes 342, Trout Brook Road is number 343, Sturgeon Way- I missed Dace Lane! So that's actually . . . I've lost count! Now I have to start all over again!!' Raditz thought angrily. It was at that moment, though, that he realized he could see neither Goku nor Bulma anymore.  
  
He looked wildly around the crowded street and silently cursed himself for leaving his scouter at the Briefs house. 'This street is too crowded! If only I had my scouter I could find Goku's power level in a matter of seconds . . . wait, was that-!?' Raditz stopped thinking futilely of his scouter as he saw a flash of blue hair turning a corner onto a different street.  
  
Hurrying to catch up, Raditz turned onto that street after the blue haired beacon. He reached out a hand toward her and turned her around. "Bulma-!"  
  
"What do you want!?" asked the disgruntled transvestite as she straightened her blue wig.  
  
"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else . . ." Raditz said slowly.  
  
"That's alright, hun. I get that al the time!" She said in a raspy voice and turned away.  
  
Raditz stood awkwardly on the side walk at a loss as to what to do. After a moment Raditz realized that he was obscuring pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk and moved over to the opening of an ally. 'What am I going to do?' Raditz asked himself silently, 'I'm lost on this alien rock. I could probably find my way back to the Briefs' house by flying . . . but Goku and Bulma wouldn't know what had happened to me. They're probably worried. They might be looking for me even now . . .' Raditz's thoughts trailed off as he noticed he wasn't alone in the ally mouth. "Meow?" asked two glowing orbs that hovered in the shadows near Raditz's ankles. Raditz stared at it and after a moment his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness and he made out the shadowed shape of a cat.  
  
"Tama? What are you doing here?" He asked the cat.  
  
"Reow!" The cat exclaimed and turned away. It started pitter-pattering down the dark ally and away from Raditz.  
  
"Wait!" Raditz cried. The cat didn't wait. Raditz didn't waste any time. He ran after the cat into the shadows. The cat was amazingly swift on its paws, it pitter-pattered deeper and deeper into a maze of twisting back streets and musty ally ways. Beams of light shot down sporadically into the allies, illuminating dusty air and dirty pavement. The sporadic light beams occasionally threw the cat and his pursuer into light after which they would plunge again into shadow.  
  
'Where is it going? Could it be leading me somewhere?' Raditz wondered silently as he followed the bobbing black tail. Suddenly the tail whipped around a corner, catching Raditz by surprise. Raditz struggled with the abruptness of the direction change. He slid to a stop and redirected his course. Raditz was running blind now, unsure of exactly where the cat had gone. He continued to run even though he had lost track of the cat. Just when Raditz thought he glimpses something moving ahead, he heard a terrible noise that stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"YEEOOOW!!!" The strange shriek sounded hauntingly familiar and yet totally unnameable. Raditz had ground to a halt and stood rooted, straining his ears to catch the faintest sound in the darkness. Another sharp shriek sounded not long after the first but was abruptly cut off. Raditz's legs had began working even before he had registered that he was moving in the direction of the cry. He ran forward a few paces and then turned a corner, hoping that it would take him where he wanted to go. But that particular ally was a dead end. He back tracked and went a little farther down the back street from which he had heard the noise. Taking a new turn, the noise sounded again, this time Raditz distinctly detected the burr of pain in the screech. Raditz urged himself to move faster and took another turn. He halted suddenly.  
  
Filtered light cascaded into this ally way revealing a brutal scene of bullying. Three boys surrounded the small black animal, keeping it from escaping. A fourth boy, the oldest, stood in the human cage and appeared to be enjoying a game of 'kick-the-cat' to his friends laughter. He pulled his foot back to deliver another blow and-.  
  
"Stop it!" Raditz's firm command brought the boys' heads snapping in his direction. The oldest boy slowly lowered his foot as he turned to face Raditz.  
  
"What do you want geezer. This is our territory." The boy said as he faced the stranger. The cat let out a little mewling noise and the boy absently sent his heel sharply into the cat's side. It was sent skidding sightly off the ground to crash into the brick ally wall where it then fell crumpled to the dusty, dirty pavement and stayed unmoving.  
  
"If that cat is dead, you will regret it." Raditz said dangerously. The eldest boy just smirked. "You don't seem to realize that you're the one out numbered" The oldest boy, who seemed to be the leader, replied. The other boys had moved into a new semi-circle formation whose focus was Raditz.  
  
Raditz slowly let the bags he had so far held onto drop to the ground. He didn't need his scouter to tell him that these boys were just a bunch of weaklings. Playing with them wasn't worth Raditz's time. But he couldn't let them continue to beat up Bulma's cat. "Don't be stupid, all of your power combined wouldn't even be enough to scratch me. Leave, before I get angry"  
  
"Bold boast, hairy, but can you back it up!" The leader yelled last bit and charged at Raditz. Fast as a snakes strike, the boy brought his foot up in a power house kick.  
  
The next thing the boy knew he was lying face down in the pavement. "Wh- What happened!?" He stammered angrily as he picked himself up and glared at the intruder. The other boys stood flabbergast, their gazes flicking between their leader and the stranger who had so easily and quickly dispatched him, they hadn't even seen what he had done.  
  
"I saw you kick coming. I grabbed your foot and flipped you." Raditz explained to the dumbfounded boys.  
  
One of the boys broke formation and ran off. "L-lets get out of here!" another suggested. The boys had barely nodded agreement and were running, abandoning their leader to the strangers wrath.  
  
"Who are you" The lone remaining boy demanded. His gang was gone but his angry glare was as hot as ever.  
  
"Leave, before I change my mind about letting you live" Raditz said coldly. The boy remained unmoving. Just as Raditz though that he was going to have to take action, the boy turned and ran after his gang. Just before turning the corner he threw a look over his shoulder that promised payback.  
  
After a moment of watching the corner where the boys had disappeared around Raditz turned to the cat. Amazingly the cat was sitting calmly and looking completely unharmed. Raditz took a step toward it and waited to see if it would run. The cat simply blinked its large yellow-green eyes. Raditz then walked the rest of the way to the cat and slowly extended his arm toward it. With his finger tips he gently touched the black furry head. The cats eyes slid shut and a low rumbling, grating noise made Raditz pull his hand back. The yellow-green eyes shot open and stared fixedly at Raditz. Raditz slowly extended his hand again and let it travel down the cats surprisingly soft neck and back.  
  
After petting the cat a few more times he noticed that it had a white ear. "Tama didn't have a white ear before . . . you're not Tama, are you!?" Raditz exclaimed as he compared the memory of the Breifs' cat and the one before him.  
  
"Reow!" the cat said and sprang up. The cat started moving off further down the ally and into shadow, limping slightly. Raditz hurried to grab up Bulma's bags and follow the cat. Turning down the ally the cat had taken he saw the tip of black tail turning another corner. He hurried to catch up and turned the corner to the next back ally.  
  
The world exploded in light and sound. Raditz realized that he was back on one of the main streets. He felt that he had entered another world as he looked frantically around for some sign of the cat but all he could see was the ankles and feet of the people walking the sidewalks. The sun was setting now and shadows lengthening. He was sure that the cat was hidden somewhere in the shadows.  
  
"Raditz!" Someone called from the crowd of humans. Hearing his name Raditz looked up from his futile search of feet and shadows to survey the crowd. A flash of blue hair and his brothers friendly wave caught his attention.  
  
"Bulma! Goku!" Raditz hailed them as they pushed through the stream of pedestrians crowding the sidewalk.  
  
"Where were you!? We were shopping and you just disappeared!" Bulma complained when they were in talking distance.  
  
"Sorry, I won't do that again" Raditz promised and gave one last glace around the shadows before following his brother and Bulma down the sidewalk. Raditz made sure this time not to let either Bulma or Goku out of his sight.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the orange glow of the sunset Bulma's uncapsulated vehicle hurried back to the Capsule Corp. Manor. Following the car at its own leisurely pace was a sleek, black shadow. Two glowing orbs stared unblinkingly at the car as it roared home and marked its course. A white ear twitched as silky black paws pitter-pattered against the pavement. "Meow!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Once back at the Briefs home Bulma and her guests enjoyed a grand dinner made by Mrs. Breifs. After the dinner Goku said farewell to his brother and the Briefs and returned to his own home on the Flying Nimbus. Not too long after Goku's departure, the Briefs house settled down for the night.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Good morning Raditz dear!" Mrs. Briefs piped cheerfully as Raditz entered the humble kitchen. "I hope you're hungry!" She said as she piled some more pancakes on a plate already piled high with cakes. "Breakfast is almost ready. Would you mind setting the table for four while I finish up?"  
  
Raditz set about putting settings on the table. By the time he had four places set Mrs. Briefs had finished cooking up some breakfast meats to go with the pancakes. Bulma entered the kitchen as Raditz was helping Mrs. Briefs bring plates of food to the small breakfast table. "Morning" she mumbled as she sat at the table. They had all settled in and were beginning to eat when Mr. Briefs joined them.  
  
Just as breakfast was ending the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed and sprang up to answer the door. A few minutes later she reentered the kitchen with Goku following.  
  
"Good morning!" Goku greeted them all cheerfully  
  
"Would you like some breakfast, Goku? We've just finished but there's still some left if you want it!" Mrs. Briefs offered politely.  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Briefs, I ate before I came!" Goku replied and patted his stomach happily.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here so early, Goku!" a surprised Bulma said.  
  
"Sorry," Goku said sheepishly, "Chi-Chi said that I should have called. I was in such a hurry, I must I have forgotten."  
  
"Don't worry about it Goku!" Mr. Briefs reassured him. "You don't need to hurry. Your brother isn't going anywhere so soon."  
  
"Actually . . . I have been meaning to mention that this morning" Raditz said guiltily. "I'm afraid that I must be returning to Vejiitasei today. It isn't that I don't appreciate your hospitality but I've been gone from my planet to long already. I have a responsibility to protect the king and if anything were to happen while I was gone, I could never forgive myself. I wish that I could stay here longer and get to know you all better . . ."  
  
Goku's disappointment was visible on his crestfallen face. He had been hoping that his brother could stay longer and get to know his family, but Goku also respected his brothers responsibility. "I'm glad that you were able to stay as long as you have. I'll be visiting you soon on Vejiitasei and maybe after that you could come back here and stay longer! Mr. Briefs is building me a really nice ship too. I'll be able to train on my way to Vejiitasei he says. So I'll be even stronger and we test our strengths!"  
  
"It's true! It's just a proto-type but in less than a weeks time it will be in ship-shape and ready to travel in deep space!" Mr. Briefs proudly confirmed.  
  
"That's good. The sooner you can leave the better. The king will want to meet you." Raditz said with a nod.  
  
"Are you leaving right away?" Bulma asked Raditz.  
  
"Yes," Raditz replied, "I'm glad I met all of you. This planet really is not half bad. Who knows, maybe once the Saiyans are freed I could get some time off and visit" Raditz said and flashed a lop-sided grin.  
  
"Well, we won't keep you here any longer dear! If you ever need a place to stay though, the Briefs household will always welcome you!" Mrs. Briefs said with finality and gave Raditz's arm a friendly pat.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Good-byes were said and then Raditz departed from the Briefs home. He returned to the space pod in which he had arrived. The farmer had erected a little souvenir stand beside the crater and signs that advertised an alien crash sight. Raditz entered the pod and blasted off from the blue planet. As the pod sped away from the blue orb, Raditz, his mission accomplished, gratefully greeted dark sleep in the form of stasis. His eyelids slumped and a thin frost formed a welcome blanket on him as the machine clicked and purred a soft lullaby that accompanied him into unconsciousness. 


End file.
